harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Calexico Moore
Calexico V. Moore (b. 1954; d. 29 Dec 1991) was the son of Cecil Moore and one of Moore's maids, the nephew of Mary, Anderson, and Morgan Moore, the half-brother (through his mother) of Humberto Zorrillo, the ex-husband of Sylvia Moore, and a sergeant with the Los Angeles Police Department Hollywood Division's Broadway Anti-Narcotics Group. He regularly used the alias "Rodrigo Moya" during undercover work, and carried badge #1101. Moore was born in Calexico, California, which he was named after, and grew up for a time in the Castille de los Ojos with his father. When his father discovered that Calexico's mother had a husband and additional children in Mexicali, he sent her and Calexico away. He harbored great resentment towards his father, but he had the advantage of being raised in the U.S. As an adult, Calexico moved to Los Angeles and joined the LAPD, but continued to return to the Castille de los Ojos. When Cecil Moore died in 1991, he left the Castille to the town of Calexico, but the town could not afford to maintain the estate, and Moore bought it. On 4 December 1991, he met with Homicide detective Harry Bosch for the first time at the Catalina Bar & Grill to discuss the murder of James Kappalanni, which Bosch was currently investigating. Bosch requested information on the Los Angeles drug trade, but Moore promised only that he would check with his contacts and see what he could find. He later accessed his own personnel file in order to switch out his fingerprint card with a card bearing the prints of his half-brother. On 18 December 1991, he reported a dead body outside the Egg and I Diner while off-duty. The next day, he checked into the Hideaway motel, paying $600 for a month's stay in advance. He then lured Zorrillo, by then the architect of a massive drug trade operation in Mexico, to the motel, blindsided him with a blow to the head that knocked him unconscious, and placed his body in the bathroom of Room 7. Moore then shot Zorrillo in the face with a double-barrelled shotgun, and set the scene to create the illusion of a suicide, intending for the LAPD to assume that Zorrillo's body was Moore's. This included removing all fingerprints from the room except Zorillo's. Moore then traveled to Mexicali and paid off Zorrillo's men in order to, at least temporarily, take over Zorrillo's drug operation. He continued to live as Zorrillo until 29 December 1991, when the Drug Enforcement Agency, operating on information acquired by Detective Bosch, launched an incursion on Zorrillo's ranch, intending to apprehend Zorillo. Moore then killed Osvaldo Arpis Rafaelillo and escaped the ranch, but was pursued unsuccessfully by Bosch and State Judicial Police detective Carlos Aguila. In the aftermath Bosch realized that they were dealing with Moore, not Zorrillo Later that day, Moore returned to the Castille de los Ojos, where he was found by detective Bosch. In a standoff, Bosch shot and killed Moore before he could make his escape. Moore's body was left in the Castille, unlikely to be found for some time. Subsequent reexamination of fingerprints confirmed that the body found in the Hideaway was not Moore but Zorillo. However, this information did not come to light until the day of "Moore's" funeral with full LAPD honors. Deputy Chief Irving was informed at the last minute that the body in the casket was that of Humberto Zorillo, but he decided to go ahead with the funeral with assurance from Bosch that the real Calexico Moore would not be showing up to contradict the public version of events. Appearances * The Black Ice * The Concrete Blonde (mentioned; unnamed) Moore, Calexico Moore, Calexico Moore, Calexico Moore, Calexico Moore, Calexico Moore, Calexico